The Takedown
by nkowlifelight
Summary: Five people team up to take down one of the world's most wanted terrorists, and drugs and arms dealers.  Strong T rating
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I realize I have a lot of stories on the go right now, but this one and "Four Brothers" are the only ones I'm currently working on the others are on hold right now as I have no new ideas for them at the moment.**

Name: Brandon Caswell

Age: 19

Physical description: 6'8, approximately 250 pounds, dark brown hair, blue eyes

Grandparents: William Caswell, Jane Caswell (both deceased)

Parents: John and Ada Caswell (both deceased)

Siblings: Jenny and Sean Caswell (both deceased)

Trained in: use of ancient weaponry, use of modern weapons, and hand to hand combat.

Other details: Heightened senses of sight, hearing and smell.

The alarm clock's incessant ringing woke me from the first decent sleep I had had in the past few days, so I reached over and smashed it with my fist which caused various little plastic parts to scatter across my dresser.

"Note to self: get a new clock today" I said as I got up. The clock's ringing wasn't the only thing that had woken me up that morning. Outside I could hear cries of joy, air horns going off, and many other noises. I walked over to the calendar to check the date. It was May seventeenth, so whoever was outside did have a reason to celebrate.

Today marked the tenth anniversary of the day that cornerians had been accepted into earth's society. This day however, also had a sad tinge to it as well as it was five years to this day that I lost my parents and siblings. Both my parents and grandparents were government operatives. My grandfather and Grandmother trained me in the use of ancient weaponry from well recognized weapons such as the claymore and long sword to more obscure weapons like the maquahuitl, and the Chinese twin hooks. My parents taught me about various firearms, and explosives. When they heard about the cornerians my parents decided to lobby in their favor. During this time many representatives from the cornerian government visited our house, and I got the chance to become good friends with their children. Despite everything that happened it still surprises me that it was not anti-cornerian lobbyists that killed my family, but common burglars.

Flashback

_I was in my room studying diagrams of different firearms such as the L85A2, the HKG36, and the M60, while at the same time making an effort to complete the slightly less interesting homework assigned to me at school when I heard the doorbell ring._

_ "Brandon, can you get that?" I heard mom yell._

_ "Yeah." I answered. I went downstairs and looked through the peephole. I saw two men standing on our front porch. One looked to be about thirty with short black hair, a handlebar moustache and blue eyes. The other was approximately twenty five with brown hair, a goatee and green eyes. Both of them were dressed in raggedy looking clothes. They looked out of place in this neighborhood, so I planned on opening the door just enough to speak with them. As soon as I opened the door a crack, the first man kicked it open with such force that it flew back into my face, knocking me unconscious. When I awoke I saw that they had both my mother and father tied up on the floor of the hallway. The one with the black hair then said"Remember, do it exactly the same way as the others." He then pulled out a knife and started stabbing my parents. I tried to scream, but I had duct tape over my mouth and all that came out was a muffled moan. While this was happening the brown haired one went upstairs with a bag. I heard him open up some doors, and start stuffing things in the bag. I then heard him open a door about midway down the hall, and then I heard the cocking of a gun and two loud bangs. I knew what he had done, and felt a tear roll down my cheek but that was not the end of it._

_ "Mom? Dad?" I heard someone say. I looked down the hall to see my nine year old sister and eight year old brother at the entrance to the kitchen._

'_Oh god no' I thought. "Jenny! Sean! Get out of here!" I tried to scream, but they just stood there. Then, the black haired man turned to me and with the most sinister smile on his face said "Don't worry, children love me."_

_ "You sick fucker!" I screamed, "If you hurt them I will fucking kill you! I'll take you and your partner, gut you like fish, and then strangle you with your own entrails, you hear me?" He wasn't paying attention though, he just kept moving towards them. He took them into another room, and by the time he reappeared the brown haired man had returned. _

_ "Let's get out of here." He said. They left, but not before the black haired man kicked me in the head knocking me out again._

_ When I awoke I was in a hospital bed surrounded by both my friends and friends of my family. They didn't need to tell me my family's fate as I already knew it. When I was discharged days later one of my dad's friends, Dirk McGregor walked me out of the hospital to his vehicle. I asked him repeatedly where we were going, but he wouldn't say. We eventually ended up at a military base just outside of town. Inside we were met by a man who would only identify himself as Bishop._

_ "Brandon Caswell, welcome to Rainbow Six." He said._

_ Throughout the next three years I was put through rigorous training alongside a man named Owen Denslow. Initially I resented the Idea of being in Six, but eventually I warmed up to it due to the camaraderie the people of the organization shared with each other. I developed a strong friendship with Owen, who can be quite the comedian when he wants to be. We even went on our first mission together: a GSDW (Government Sanctioned Death Warrant, which is basically when the government pays an operative to kill a target rather than capture them which is known as a GSAW) of a Bermudan diplomat who was actively funding terrorist cells. Since then I had notched around thirty missions under my belt, been moved to a government funded estate, and had my parent's personal armory moved from my old house to the estate._

_End Flashback._

I got dressed, ate breakfast, and then walked around the house. I walked into the four car garage and looked over all of the vehicles. The first was a 1970 dodge charger with a HEMI engine. The second vehicle was a Jaguar XKR. Next was a Chevrolet Corvette Z06. Last was a Toyota Supra. All of my vehicles are equipped with various countermeasures to stop thieves and pursuers. The countermeasures include but are not limited to flamethrowers, gas traps, mini rockets, oil slicks, smoke screens, and deployable spike belts. I then ventured out onto the drive way where I park the vehicles I use most frequently: A Cadillac CTS and a Honda CRV.

I walked into my backyard which covers about anywhere between four to eight acres. I moved to the patio which is directly beside the pool and looked around at the lush green grass and the surrounding houses. Then my watch beeped. I looked at it and the text on the screen read "new message." So I went back inside and went upstairs to my office.

The printer had just about finished printing the message when I got there. I picked up the piece of paper and it read "Two o'clock in the alleyway behind Vinita's restaurant. Park one block away in the bus loop parking lot in spot one twenty six. This message will self destruct in ten seconds." I quickly placed the message on a clear space of the desk before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Two hours later I was ready to leave, but before I left I went to my armory and brought out my .45 Smith and Wesson 99 pistol along with about six extra magazines in case I encountered any trouble. I then got into the CRV and left.

Approximately an hour and forty five minutes later I arrived at the bus loop. I parked in spot one twenty six, and proceeded in the direction of Vinita's restaurant. When I got there I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Once I was sure I went into the alley behind the building where I saw a black Chrysler 300c. I got into the back of the vehicle and waited. A few minutes later two men opened the front doors and got in, then we drove off. The man in the passenger's seat turned around and said "Long time no see Mr. Caswell. Are you ready for your next mission?"

"Good to see you too Mr. McGregor, and I'm always ready for a new mission."


	2. the briefing

As we drove, McGregor handed me four files, which I took.

"These are the agents you are going to be working with." He said, "I believe you already know them."

Puzzled, I opened the first file, and saw that it contained a picture of a white fox with red fur around her eyes.

"Luna." I said as I looked over her file. I did remember having a crush on her when I was younger. She was an excellent marksman, and an expert in melee combat. Her standard weapon load out was a PSG1 sniper rifle, UMP45 sub machine gun, and a USP45 pistol

The second file I opened had a picture of a black fox.

"Milena" I said. She excelled in close quarters combat, and preferred to use a Remington 870MCS, an MP5 and a P99 pistol.

I then took a look at the third file; it was of a blue and white fox.

"Krystal" I said. Her specialties were melee combat, and firearms. Her favored weapon load out was an AR-15, an MP9, and a SIG P220.

I looked at the last folder, and saw Owen's picture. I didn't need to read his file to know where his expertise lay: heavy weapons and explosives. He usually carried an MG4, a desert eagle, C4 and breaching Charges.

Within minutes we arrived at Rainbow Six HQ. We walked through the two large double doors at the front of the building, past the reception desk (this particular HQ moonlights as an office building, but all of the staff are trained killers and have at least one gun either on their person or hidden somewhere in their cubicles). We then entered an elevator and McGregor pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

"The Cornerians already know that they are going to be working with Owen and one other agent. What they don't know is that it's going to be you." He said.

"How come you guys haven't told them?" I asked.

"We wanted it to be a bit of a surprise since you haven't seen each other for about ten years."

When we reached the fifteenth floor, we turned left and proceeded directly down the hallway towards a large briefing room. When we reached the door, McGregor opened it silently and I slipped inside. I looked around the room and noticed that Bishop was at the front of the room talking about various Six policies, and that Owen and the cornerians all had their backs to me. They were too busy listening to Bishop to notice that I had entered the room, so I walked up directly behind Luna, placed my hands on the back of her seat, and waited. I didn't have to wait long before she got tired of listening to Bishop and said "Enough of this. Where is this fifth operative? Is he even coming at all?"

"As a matter of fact, he's already here." Replied Bishop

"Where?" Luna asked.

"Right behind you." was Bishop's reply.

Everyone turned around. As soon as she saw me, Luna's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Holy fucking shit!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair and hugged me, "Brandon?"

"Who else?" I asked as she hugged me tighter, "Now, if you don't mind I'd actually like to breathe now."

"Sorry." she said.

"What has happened to you these past ten years?" Krystal asked.

"Indeed, I too would like to know." added Milena.

"I'll talk about that later" I replied, "but right now we should get on with this briefing." At that everyone returned to their seats, and I took mine next to Luna. Bishop walked over to a projector and turned it on. A picture of a man with shoulder length, curly brown hair appeared on the screen at the front of the room.

"This is Maxim Kharkov." said Bishop, "He is a well known businessman, weapons smuggler, and possible terrorist. He's smuggled everything from handguns to full on nukes and ballistic missiles. We know that he smuggles the weapons to countries around the world as well as to Corneria. What we want to know is where these weapons and drugs are going, and who is receiving them both here on earth and on Corneria. We believe that he is also the mastermind of a string of recent recent attacks in London, Paris, and Russia among others. All of the people that were captured in relation to these attacks were connected to Kharkov in some way, but soon after being captured they either escaped and were never seen again, or were murdered in prison." Then Bishop showed us a picture of a gray haired man with a couple of scars running down each cheek, one ran from just below his left eye socket to his chin and the other ran from the base of his nose to the bottom right corner of his jaw. They looked like they had been caused by a relatively small knife, probably a switchblade of some sort.

"This man is known a Tom 'Rocky' Hannigan. He is one of Kharkov's right hand men, and is wanted for sixty three murders across the globe. He got his nickname due to the way he killed some of his victims; by smashing their faces in with rocks the size of his head." He then showed us a picture of a Caucasian man with short black hair, and a black goatee.

"This is Derrik Simone, Kharkov's second right hand man. We think he is the one who organizes the weapons deals. He has a record that consists mostly of racketeering, and drug and weapons dealing." Bishop then began to talk about the 'business' the three ran.

"Their drug cartel runs through many countries, and is directly responsible for approximately thirty to forty percent of the world's drugs and weapons trade. In the last six months alone they have sold over one hundred and sixty million dollars in drugs, one Intercontinental Ballistic Missile, one thousand AK-47s, over one hundred Surface to air missiles and hundreds of thousands of handguns. We want you to find as much information as possible on their operation in any way you can without attracting attention. We will start conducting raids on any places involved once we receive their location, and details of their importance to the smuggling ring. Ideally, we want to take all three men alive, so Earth's governments and the cornerian government have signed MGSAWs however; if they cannot be taken alive then all of the governments involved have also signed MGSDWs, so you will all get paid handsomely either way. We have set you up with someone in Kharkov's organization in the city of Newport, he thinks you're just some of the multitudes that want to join his crew, but he'll be in for a rude awakening. We know that he will be at the Newport Arena in a few hours. Now, could you all please wait outside the room? I need to speak to Caswell for a minute." They left, and I approached Bishop.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Caswell, the men who killed your family are in Kharkov's gang as well. The government has led them to believe that if they rat out Kharkov then they will be pardoned. However, they do not know that even if they do give him to us they will not get their freedom because we have managed to connect them to nine other murders." Bishop said.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do all you can to make sure that they don't make it out of there alive. This is only a secondary objective though, and should only be completed if the opportunity presents itself."

"Yes sir." I replied, and with that I left the briefing room and rejoined the rest of the team. Once we were outside HQ, we looked around and saw a Chevrolet Suburban waiting for us. We barely had time to get in before the drive started to move the vehicle. Krystal was the first to say anything.

"So Brandon, how is your family these days?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but they are dead." I looked around the vehicles at everyone's expressions. Owen was stone faced because he already knew about what had happened, but everyone else had expressions of shock etched onto their faces,

"H-how?" asked Milena.

"They were all killed by a couple of no good fucking criminals." I replied

"Even Jenny, and Sean?" Luna asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Even them." I said.

Eager to gain as much information as I was willing to give out, Krystal then asked "What happened that day?"

I proceeded to recount the story of my family's murders, my stay in the hospital, and my some of training with Six. I even told them of my first mission with Owen, and how I had hit the Bermudan general in between the eyes from over five hundred feet away. I also told them the most basic details of a few other missions I had been on.

Before long we had reached the airport, bought our tickets, and were on our way to Newport. During the flight we talked about things like politics, pop culture, and we even reminisced about old times.

"Do any of you guys remember the time we snuck into Brandon's school and toilet papered all the hallways and classrooms?" Krystal said.

"Oh yeah." Milena and Luna said.

"That was you guys?" I asked, "I got grounded for that, not to mention I had to clean it up!"

"Well, you probably wouldn't have been blamed if you weren't the school troublemaker." Milena said.

Soon, we landed and rented a couple of vehicles, a Chevrolet Cruze and a Ford Fusion. Krystal, Luna and I climbed into the Cruze while Owen and Milena drove the Fusion. After several minutes we arrived at the Newport Arena. We got out of our vehicles and started looking around. At first nothing seemed to stick out, but I soon saw a man with a white hoodie standing near the entrance.

"This must be our guy." I said. We started to walk up to him, but we had no idea of the adventure we were about to embark on.

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas for the story's plot, let me know and I'll see if I can include them.**


	3. Chapter 3

As we got closer the guy in the white hoodie walked up to us.

"You the people I was told to meet here?" he asked.

_No shit,_ I thought.

"Yes, we are." I said.

"Good, good." He said as he constantly looked around the area as if he thought he was being watched

_Great, he's paranoid, though I suppose he does have a reason to be, what with us being total strangers and the fact that this is a very public place._

"Okay, so down to business." The guy said, "Come here."

We followed him around to the building's loading docks, which were off limits to the general public and were not being used today. The contact walked up to a beat up white sedan and popped the trunk, when it was open the contact stepped back a little so that we could look inside. I saw small boxes containing GPS devices and radios. I also saw some envelopes, which our contact put on the roof of the car, then turned to us and said "Okay, each of these envelopes contains a car that you need to steal as well as the name and address of the person you have to steal it from. You guys can pick whichever envelope you want.

I stared at the pile of envelopes and said "Who wants to go first?" when no one volunteered I said "Fine, I'll go first." I reached over and grabbed one of the envelopes. When I opened it I pulled out a picture of a black Shelby GT500 and it's current owner Shelby GT500. The man I had to steal it from was named Russ McIntyre, who was part of a local gang that was quickly growing in numbers. As it turned out, everyone else also had to steal a vehicle from the other members of this gang. Owen had to steal a Toyota Supra, Luna had to obtain a Mazda RX-8, Milena had to procure a BMW M3 E92, and Krystal had to steal a Dodge Charger SRT8. Once we had all opened our envelopes the contact continued.

"Okay," he said as he handed the stuff in the boxes to us, "once you've stolen the cars and lost anyone that tries to come after you, bring the cars to the underground parking lot of the Harrison Apartments over on Jameson Street. Once that's done you're in." Once he was finished, the contact got into his car and drove off leaving us there to complete our respective assignments. We went over to the car we had rented and drove off to the address on Milena's document. On the way we all agreed that to remain as inconspicuous as possible we would drive by the locations first then drop the person that was supposed to steal the car from said location off about one block away. Once everyone else had been dropped off the driver of the vehicle would go a few blocks past their destination and ditch the rental car. In a few minutes we were at the Milena's destination, as she got out of the vehicle she said "Good luck guys, see you all later." We dropped off Krystal and Luna next, and then it was my turn. As I got out of the vehicle I heard Owen say "Be careful, Bro".

I closed the door, turned back to him and said "What are you talking about I'm always careful."

"Oh, so what happened in Italy was you being careful?"

"We had about one hundred people chasing us and the only way I could've lost them was to jump that bridge. Besides, it was either that or drive through a market that was crowded with people and risk causing an accident that would've killed everyone there and leveled several blocks considering what we stole from the people that were chasing us."

Owen chuckled a bit and said "Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, I gotta go dump this car so get going." I got out of the vehicle and started walking toward the target house. As I got closer I saw a car turn out of the driveway start to drive in my direction. As the car passed me, I saw that there was a man with medium length brown hair and a well groomed goatee riding in the passenger seat, this was Russ McIntyre. When I reached the house I hid behind a stone wall that was about six and a half feet high and took a minute to survey the house and the garage. The top of the wall was flat and did not have any of those arrow head shaped things (I forget what they're called) at the top which would make it easy for a person to climb if they could jump high enough. There were three black vehicles on the left half of the circular driveway, meaning that there were still people either inside or around the house. I also noticed that there was a gate that went across the driveway and it was open which indicated that I probably didn't have very long before the people that had driven past me returned, so I had to move in now.

I took another quick look around to see if any of the people there were patrolling around the outside. None of them were so I got a little closer, hid behind one of the cars and looked inside the house. I saw six men sitting on a couch watching TV. Then, one of them got up, turned the TV off and turned a nearby stereo on and started playing music so loud I could hear it from outside the house. Once the man had sat down, I moved over to the garage door. On my way, I noticed that there were two garbage bags on the side of the garage and poking out of one was a wire coat hanger. I took the hanger out of the bag and straightened every part of it except the hook at the top.

When I got to the garage door I stuck the hanger into the space at the top of the door and fished around for the release. Once I found it I pulled on it and started opening the door. Once the door was opened, the first thing I did was walk up to a bunch of tools that were hanging on one of the walls and took a hammer and a screwdriver. Then, I walked up to the car, smashed the driver side window with the hammer, got in and hotwired the car. Once that was done I backed the car out of the garage. As I was backing down the driveway, one of the men that was guarding the property came out of the house and quickly spotted me. He immediately ran back inside to get his buddies and I could hear the stereo turn off and a lot of shouting as they all rushed towards the front door.

_Looks like things are about to get interesting. _ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I took off out of that driveway like a bat out of hell, and drove in the direction that I had come from in the hope that if their boss had been notified he would be coming from that direction in order to try and cut off my escape. Sure enough, there they were heading right for me. The driver of that vehicle skidded so that his vehicle blocked most of the road, but I just drove my car onto the sidewalk and breezed right by them. While they were busy getting turned around, I was able to get several blocks away from them by cutting through a couple of alleys wile continually checking my mirrors to ensure that they were not catching up. Once I thought I was in the clear, I took out the GPs device I had been given and used one hand to input the address of the apartment building I had to drive to. While I was doing this I noticed a button on the steering wheel, it had an image of a line with a row of spikes. Beside the button was a digital display with the number ten on it.

_Spike strips huh? With the way things are going so far, I may need to use those sooner rather than later if those guys find me._

Once I had programmed the GPS I placed it on the dashboard and turned the radio on, the song that came on was Union Underground's "Across the Nation". I then looked in my rear view mirror to see if I was still in the clear. As it turned out, I was not.

One of the cars that had been chasing me had turned onto the street directly behind me. He was close enough for me to see that he was on his phone, probably talking to his boss. He also had a very smug look on his face like he was sure he was going to catch me.

_Sorry to burst your bubble asshole, but neither you nor your buddies are gonna catch me._ I thought as I pressed the button to release the spike strip. The strip hit the ground, deployed with a loud _ka-chink _and spread out to cover the entire road. The face of the man that was following me changed from confidence to panic as he tried to go around the strip. He hit the brake hard and yanked the steering wheel so far to the right that he fish-tailed his car and wound up hitting the strip with his back tires. Normally he could have turned the car around and kept pursuing me albeit at a slower speed but one of my other pursuers screeched around a corner and did not have enough time to react before he crashed into the front of the other car. Pursuer number two's vehicle smashed through a fence and into a house, causing a large part of the second floor to come down on him.

_Two down, two to go._

I took a quick look in my rearview mirror, and sure enough, there were pursuer number three and Russ who was now in the driver's seat of the vehicle he had left his house in. I was at a disadvantage due to the fact that he knew this territory well, so I figured I would lead him onto the highway and try to lose him or make him wreck there. After about five minutes or so of driving I managed to find a highway onramp. I must have been going at least twice the speed limit when I hit the top of the ramp because I swear I could feel the car go airborne. Once I had merged, I began weaving in and out of traffic in an attempt to lose the people chasing me. It didn't work though because the car that did not contain Mr. McIntyre came up on my right side. The driver drew a hand gun, pointed it at me and fired. The shot blew out both windows but did not strike me. Since I did not have a gun with me I responded by ramming his car, and although he did lose control of it for a few seconds he did not wreck his car because he managed to avoid hitting a car that was directly in front of him. When he got back up alongside me I could tell by his expression that he was pissed. That, and the fact that he had a gun in his free hand. I was in a tight spot with this guy on my right, McIntyre's car behind me, a civilian car on my left and another civilian trying to change lanes in front of me. That was when I heard a familiar voice over the portable radio.

"Looks like you could use some help." Owen said.

"Yeah," I replied, "Where are you?"

"Just look behind you." He said and then I saw McIntyre's car spin out and get clipped by a civilian vehicle. A black Supra took its place and I could see Owen's smug face. He then swerved across a lane of traffic and came up beside the last pursuer and honked his horn to get the man's attention.

"Hey asshole, you mess with one of my friends you mess with me too." He said. Then he rammed the man's car which sent it skidding in my direction. I rammed his car as well and sent it toward Owen who sent it back to me. This little game of bumper cars continued for about a mile and a half before we got tired of it.

"Alright, let's finish this now. We've got places to go and people to see." I said.

"How do you want to go about taking this guy out?" Owen asked.

I did a quick scan of the road ahead of us, looking of anything that we could use that would minimize civilian casualties. Then I saw it…a semi.

"I know what we're gonna do." I said, "You see that semi up ahead?"

"Yeah, what abou…oh I see. We're gonna use that huh?"

"Yep, now get right up beside him and pin him between our cars."

We began to move closer to this guy and we soon had him pinned so close to our cars that we were trading more paint with him. He couldn't change lanes and he couldn't move forwards or backwards. I took a quick look at my speedometer and saw that we were going in excess of 190 mph, more than fast enough for what I had planned. Several seconds later I spoke to Owen on the radio again.

"Okay Owen, break off in three… two…one…Now!"

We both broke contact with the man's car and swerved around the sides of the semi. When I looked in my rear view mirror all I saw was a spray of metal, vehicle fluids and blood.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's go rendezvous with the others." I said

The drive there was thankfully uneventful. When we got to the Harrison Apartments, we proceeded into the underground parking where we saw a wolf standing near the bottom of the ramp and pointing out which parking spots we were to pull into. When I got out of my car I could see that Krystal and Milena had managed to get here unscathed, but Luna's was really banged up. It had several large dents in the side as well as one or two bullet holes by the front passenger side wheel well.

"Damn." Was all Owen could say when he walked over and saw the car.

"No kidding." I said, "What the fuck happened to her on the way here?" Owen was about to respond when the wolf came up to us and asked us to follow him. We followed him out of the garage, through the main lobby of the apartment complex, into and elevator that took us up a couple of floors and then we followed him into an apartment that had been converted into a large conference room. The other three members of our squad had already taken their seats, and sitting at the head of the table was Derrik Simone wearing a business suit.

"Gentlemen," he said as he stood up, "please take a seat. We have much to discuss."


End file.
